godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge R
Judge R was a member of the Judges who recruited people for G.O.H Tournament. He was the one to recruit Jin Mo-Ri for the tournament. He recently revealed himself to have betrayed Park Mu-Bong and defected from the Judges, becoming a Bishop of the organization Nox under the new alias Ultio R. This was supposed to be a ploy to destroy Nox from the inside, but R double-crossed both Mu-Bong and The King in order to become the new emperor, in process revealing himself to be a part of the first experiment of the king, one the latter deemed a failure. Appearance Judge R is a tall, slender man and wears the typical Judge uniform. He has straight blonde hair that reaches past his neck. He has sharp, narrow red eyes, but are often seen closed. His left eye had the symbol in it, while his right eye had the symbol in it. They are the proof of his bloodline. Personality He tries to appear calm and collected when talking to others, but can get silently annoyed when he is bested in some way. It appears to hurt his pride and it angers him. While he had won the fight Jin Mo-Ri, his arm was broken from blocking his kick. When Park Mu-Bong had noticed the injury, he was turned away from him, but his expression showed irritation. Due to recent happenings in the plot, R is now seen to be cunningly deceptive, as he was able to have Mu-Bong completely trusting him while he used the former and Nox in his revenge plan against The King and to become the next jade emperor. He acts obedient to those higher in rank than him, which seems to help in getting others to trust him. Despite his deception, R seems to be genuinely feel gratitude towards Park Mu-Bong, repeatedly stating his thanks to the man who saved and guide him. He chose to spare Park Mu-Bong, despite him being a powerful fighter and experienced tactician, to repay his gratitude. History R was a child born of King and his human mistress. The King used him and the mother as part of his experiment to gain eternal life by fusing R with greed in-utero. This time, unlike previous experiments, He and the mother survived despite the mother's body being eroded by greed. The Mother managed to escape, but then accidentally fall. R, with encouragement of his mother, eats the latter. This made R turned into a human. He was then disposed of after deemed as a failure, but he escaped and lived. People who lived near him noted that he didn't age nor die, so they wanted to eat his bone to cure their disease. They surrounded R and wanted to tear him apart until Park Mu-Bong saved him. Plot A Round With God As the other Judges recruited fighters around the world, Judge R found Jin Mo-Ri and recruited him for the God Of High School Tournament. But Mo-Ri wasn't interests in the tournament and keep on walking away until R mention a wish he can he if Mo-Ri won the tournament and they will be a lot of fighters. Mo-Ri challenge him into a fight and if he wins, Mo-Ri will join, but R defeated Mo-Ri with ease which made Mo-Ri excited to enter the tournament. Later, Judge R went to meet up with the boss of the tournament Park Mu-Bong with news of him and the other Judge handing out invitation to all participants. Mu-Bong told him he could leave but notice his arm was broken and wonder if one of the participants did it to him. When the God Of High School Tournament was about to begin, Gi-Joo ask all the other Judges how many people will win in the fight to which Judge R pick number 41 which is Jin Mo-Ri but then Judge Q mock Judge R for picking someone who injury him which almost made them fight each other, but Judge O stop them from doing just thing and told them if they did it again, he wouldn't keep quite. When Mo-Ri got between the fight of Gang Man-Suk and Go Gam-Do, all the other Judges went in to stop him. Q saw how Mo-Ri power level went up and realize how the latter injury R arm. R was now upset at Q for revealing that information to everyone, but when Mo-Ri saw him, Mo-Ri the latter for a rematch but was stop by Judge P. R and Q later went to a unknown factory to have a battle while O was watching without them noticing. Q ask that it been a while since they fought which R respond by reminding him to quit smoking. R and Q started they fight by moving in high speed which damage the factory around them. R summon a wind attack to strike Q, but the latter dodge it in time. R then summon a hurricane like wind, which made both Q and R serious about their fight, but then they were stop by their boss Park Mu-Bong with his strange power. Abilities Judge R is a very skilled fighter as he was the first person to defeat Jin Mo-Ri. He was able to destroy a huge row of trees with a single punch and his battle with Q caused a a lot of destruction to their surroundings. Q commented that for a man with an charyeok that can't do powerlenderization, R is a powerful charyeok user.Chapter 256 After joining Nox, he gained new powers that made him rise to position of Bishop, which Q joked as 'cheat code'. This turned out to be partially false, however, as R didn't gain new power but began using the power he was born with. One particular ability that made him stand out from other Bishops is that he can activate The Ark without The King's permission or confirmation, something that both Romario Traviola, his fellow Bishop, and The King thought to be impossible.Chapter 256 This is later revealed to be his ability as someone with the same bloodline as the king. As part of The King's experiment, R enjoys several abilities that made him stands out from other beings in the world. some of them are longevity and Immortality. He didn't age or die for unknown years during the time between his disposal and being rescued by Mu-Bong from people who wanted to eat him to cure their disease. Charyeok Unknown Wind Charyeok: His original Charyeok has yet to be explained or named but it seems to revolve around the manipulation of wind. *'Aerokinesis': His original charyeok has the ability to create and manipulate wind at will. *'Cyclones': During his battle with Judge Q, he is seen gathering small cyclones in his hands and using them in combat. He can summon many smaller cyclones at once, or create bigger ones. *'Bow': He can also create a bow made of wind and shoots arrows with it that is easily able to pierce the body of a human, even a Judge class fighter.Chapter 124 When Judge R combined his original charyeok with greed's absorbed one, it is powerful enough to pierce copy of Ruyi Jingu.Chapter 170 *'Six Gusts of Wind': Using his bow, he shoots six arrows. He used this move on Jin Mori, but its full extent was not shown. Chapter 170 : R is a rare case of a being who was born with Greed. His greed is the original one, not the one used by Taek Jae-Kal and others, but one that precede Bishop Byron.Chapter 270 Byron commented that his Greed is more powerful than others as it can devour anything on earth with its powerful erosion.Chapter 270 With Greed R absorbed the charyeok that now makes up his power as Bishop. It along with greed transformed half of his body, giving his right side black eyes with red irises, a single black wing and a white circlet around his head. His absorbed charyeok can create a black flame that's difficult to extinguish.Chapter 170 Greed give R the power to resist The King's third eye power.Chapter 269 *'Power absorption': Greed allows R to absorb powers of other beings. R does this to The King, turning the stolen body into an old man. *'Power assimilation': Greed can manifest all the power it has eaten before. Mo-Ri Hui suspected that the black flame R created was a charyeok he absrobed and manifested using greed. Cloaking: R can cloak himself in unknown substance or energy to make blend himself with his surrounding, in essence making him invisible.Chapter 268 Demi-God Power So far R has been seen using his power as descendant of the king in a form of telekinesis to choke him. He also summoned Blade of Tathagata,Chapter 269 a prove of his ownership to it and later, Robe of the Sage.Chapter 270 It seems that R has ressurection-related power as he managed to bring Shim Bong-Sa back to life and promised Yu Mi-Ra to bring Han Dae-Wi back from the dead in exchange for her loyalty. National Treasure Blade of Tathagata Formerly National Treasure of The King, this blade boasts extreme cutting power. Its durability appears to be deminished somewhat after being broken by Mo-Ri Hui. It is unknown if this weakness is permanent. Cane of the Sage Formerly National Treasure of The King, this cane can be used to open portal to other realms. R can summon this after he further eats The King's energy. The cane can summon a whole building from Heavenly Realm Items Robe of the Sage The Robe of the Sage is the official attire of the King, which he can summon out of thin air. The King stated that this robe has powerful resistence against physical attacks. Sang Man-Duk put this robe on him as part of ceremony to declare him the new emperor. Trivia * Judge R seems to have no true name and rather goes by his code name. * As a Bishop he goes by Ultio R; interestingly Ultio is latin for R'''evenge, forshadowing his intention to take revenge on the one who wronged him. *Combined, His code name and his title as bishop may be a pun on '''Ulterior Motive, considering his sneaky nature. *So Far, R is the only instance of a God using charyeok. *The King mentioned before that his creations lack individuality that made them a suitable successor, which is ironic considering R, his failed experiment, is the most independent of his creations and later become his successor. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Judges Category:Charyeok Users Category:Priest Category:Nox Category:Bishop Category:King Category:Demi-Gods